Family Game Night
by JonanimeXD-chan
Summary: "It's fun, Vegeta!" Capsule Corp.'s President had said. "It'll be over before you know it!" Vegeta just KNEW he should've stayed training. B/V two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! ^^ This is my first Bulma/Vegeta "fic", so please don't be too harsh on me. It's a two-shot and I'm working on the second part, but until I finish it, enjoy the first part! Hope you like it! :3**

**Two-shot**

**Pairing: Bulma/Vegeta**

**Setting: Somewhere during the end of DBZ-DBGT (Sorry. Since it's not a multi-chap story, I didn't wrack my brain too much with that...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used here; Akira Toriyama does.**

* * *

It was simply ridiculous.

There was no way in HEffL that he, the Prince of all Saiyans, was ever going to reduce himself to play some stupid earthling game. It wasn't even physical, it required _'brain power'_ to win.

"It's fun, Vegeta!" Capsule Corp.'s President had said. "It'll be over before you know it!"

"Then why should I even part-take in this obnoxious gathering called _'Family Game Night'_?" he retorted with distaste.

"Because, dad," started his sixteen year-old son who was currently siting cross-legged in the enormous fur rug, grasping a tiny pink tea-cup (filled with apple juice) in between his index finger and thumb, pinky finger raised. "If I have to play tea party with Bra, so do you."

This one, balled her cute little hands in tiny fists and glared at her purple-haired brother. "You said you _liked_ playing tea-party!"

Trunks almost choked on his apple juice while he blushed. Breath gasping, he glared back at the chibi carbon copy of his mother. "I did _not_!"

"Did _too_!"

"Did _NOT_!"

"DID _TOO_!"

"_SILENCE_!" Vegeta yelled, his ki rising a bit as the vein on his forehead throbbed continuously.

Everybody stood quiet. Bulma sipped her coffee quietly as she looked in interest at her family. Slowly, Bra stepped up in front of her father with huge puppy-dog eyes.

"Daddy?"

He sighed. "Yes, Princess?"

"Can you stay and play with us? You don't have to play tea party. Just don't go, please?" she batted her eyelashes sweetly.

The prideful Saiyan knew he shouldn't look, he knew he was going to cave when he saw those big, beautiful cerulean eyes.

_'My God, man!'_ he thought. _'You're a warrior, a KING, even! You aren't going to do these absurd earth customs. Be strong. You're tough, you're proud, you're...'_

"Alright, Princess."

_'...a no-good, stinkin' pussy!'_

Vegeta groaned. After that, they had been stuck (in his point of view)- he looked at the clock, proudly hanging on the light yellow wall- _40 minutes_! Fourty god-forsaken _MINUTES_! Precious time that, Kami knew, could be better spent training and getting stronger than that blasted idiot, Kakkarot.

He smirked as he pictured himself beating the crap out of that low-class moron.

He cast a longing glance at the Gravity Room and huffed. The Onna had disabled the training robots, having planned ahead of time for his misery.

_'Speaking about the Onna...'_ he glanced from the corner of his eye. At the small table, he could clearly see Bulma and Trunks in deep concentration, playing some sort of game.

He saw his son, sweat sliding from the side of his face as he reached for something in front of him. His four year-old daughter waiting expectantly for the next move. Finally, the woman. Her short blue hair hanging down to just below her ears, as usual, one of her eyebrows raised, her eyes-those amazing cerulean orbs- looking almost tauntingly at their oldest brat, her red, ruby lips, pursed in concentraion and interest.

Suddenly, she looked up and caught his stare. She smiled and winked playfully, bringing that wretched sensation of the _'butterflies_' into his stomach and a slight red hue to his face.

Grumbling something about _'Bewitching wenches'_, Vegeta faced the television and tried to drown out the sound of his family by turning the volume of his program up. What was it called anyway?

From the tv came: "_I'll be back_."

Ah, who cares. There was enough violence. Of course, it wasn't so realistic to him and he could point all sors of flaws, but anything to get him out of the stupid gathering.

"Hey, Vegeta, wanna play a game?"

The Saiyan looked at his mate. "What?"

Sighing, Bulma said. "A game. You know, one of the things we do on family _game_ nights?" she smirked. "C'mon, I promise I won't let you win on purpose."

"Hmph. How are you so sure you'll win, Onna?" he growled, annoyed.

"So... Is that a yes?"

Vegeta sat down on the chair that was formerly occupied by Trunks. The demi-saiyan was swearing under his breath, having just been hilariously beaten by his mother at the table game.

Vegeta looked at the small, actually more than small, briefcase-like container in front of him. "What in the world is this crap?"

"Daddy, what's 'crap'?" Bra asked.

"Bra, don't repeat that." Bulma said sternly.

"Why?" the little girl asked and looked at her father for an answer.

"Um..." he muttered. "It's something your mother will talk to you about when you grow up."

"Oh. Is it something bad?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Sex." Trunks said, not even paying attention. When he saw his mother's glare, his little sister's confused face, and his father's 'Y_ou are DEAD'_ look, he got nervous, then blushed, then white as a sheet. "D-Did I say that out loud?"

Bra looked in between her parents and her brother. "What's that?"

"Nothing, sweetie." Bulma recovered quickly. "Your brother's just in trouble."

"A lot." Vegeta added.

Trunks regained some of the color in his face and with a nervous chuckle, said. "S-So, what about the-the game, eh?"

Bulma faced Vegeta and smirked. Remembering his previous question, she responded. "This game is called _Battleship_," well, that intrigued him. "As you can see when you open this little case, you have five ships, as do I. You and I will place the ships wherever we want to and neither you or I will know where the other's ships are located. The object of the game is to sink each other's ships by guessing and clueing the coordinates of where the opponent's ships are. First one to sink the other's five ships, wins. Easy, right?"

"Sounds simple enough."

"For your brain to handle..." she mumbled, hiding a smirk behind her coffee mug, bringing the bittersweet liquid to her lips.

While Bulma drank, Vegeta growled. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Now, let's play!" she smiled.

Of course she knew he had heard her, he was sure of it. Her sneaky smile was more than enough proof of that. No matter, he'd win and pummel her in her own game. _'Just you wait, Onna...'_ he thought as he smirked.

* * *

"B-7."

"..."

"_Well_?"

_Sigh_. "...Hit."

"Yes!"

Vegeta covered his ears as his mate jumped about, his Saiyan hearing was too acute.

"I win, Vegeta! I just deliberately BEAT you! Haha!" Bulma did all but gloat, getting on the nerves of a certain Saiyan No-Ouji.

"That's sad, Dad. To think I lasted more than you..."

"Better luck next time, Daddy."

He couldn't believe it. His kids, no-_BRATS_! Were pitying him? Not in this universe, they're not.

"Rematch, now."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Vegeta, it's late. Maybe some other time."

"No. Now."

The blue-haired woman glared at him. "Bra has school tomorrow, she has to get up early! C'mon, Bra, up to bed."

"Aw, mommy..."

"I think I'll turn in now, too, mom. Gotta get to work even earlier tomorrow." Trunks groaned.

"That's right. You better haul your butt up to the office tomorrow and be on time! I don't want you to miss that meeting."

"Oh! The meeting's tomorrow? See, I can't go because-"

Bulma glared.

Trunks gulped. "I'll be there." with that, the two demi-saiyans went up the stairs and into their rooms.

Bulma sighed and turned around. Her husband was still in the chair, glaring and tapping his foot at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I told you: I want a rematch."

The President put her hands on her hips and glared back. "Well, you can't always get what you want! I'm going to bed. Goodnight." she turned around and proceeded to stomp her way up to their room.

Vegeta stood still for a moment. Then, he smirked. "Alright then, Onna. Of course... This means war."

* * *

**And that's the firts part... What do you think? Good? Bad? Constructive criticism is welcomed! :)**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeyyyy! I'm back, finally! With the second part of this two-shot... Hope ya like! ^^**

* * *

For the past week, Vegeta had done everything in his power to immerge himself in the ways of 'Battleship'. His wretched defeat had been nagging at the back of his mind ever since it happened.

First, Kakkarot and now the woman? Pfft! He may still have a long way to go to win against the Son, but he was going to beat the Onna once and for all and he'd be damned a million times before he quit.

Because, honestly, he sucked at the game.

The Saiyan Prince growled as he thought what letter and number combination he could come up with to sink the ships on the other side of the board.

"Darn, mom's job isn't easy at all!"

The Briefs's door opened and in came his son, dressed in a brown jacket, red tie and black italian shoes. To put it bluntly, Trunks looked business man ready, and Vegeta didn't like it one bit.

The purple-haired teen had postponed many sparring sessions, having his mother to back-up his excuse of _having to learn about the corporate world_.

The Saiyan No-Ouji looked him up and down in something similar to disgust mixed with interest. "What's wrong with you, boy?"

The teen faced his father and rubbed his shoulder. "Huh? Oh, being the President at Capsule Corp. is not as simple as mom makes it look. Today, we had some sort of get-together and whatnot, before I actually started to work... and it was horrible! They just drove me nuts! I mean, if something's wrong, everyone turns to you for help, if you don't help them right when they want you to, they annoy the _hell_ outta you and if you tell them you'll help them as soon as you can, they get angry and conspire against you! And I think an old lady shoved something through the back of my shirt!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Sometimes, the brat could be such a priss.

"i just don't get how mom handles them. She opened her mouth and they all shut up. Although... She could have spared them the bad words, lectures about being nicer to people unless they wanted to lose their jobs and the threats about them ending up like the homeless beggars around West City..." he chuckled nervously. "That's one scary woman."

After hearing this, the onyx-eyed man smirked. For that exact reason, the woman was his mate. She was strong-willed, hot-headed and she had a fiery temper that could make any human tremble in fear. That and she was... Alright, compared in physical appearences to other women.

Okay, that was an understatement. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon in the stupid mudball called Earth. And it sometimes annoyed him to no end, for wherever they went, she attracted the attention of many bumbling idiots. _Too much_, for his liking.

Speaking about Bulma, wasn't she supposed to be back home by now?

"Where is she?" The Saiyan No Ouji asked.

"She went to pick Bra up so they could go shopping. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you normally training in the GR?" Trunks eyed his father suspiciously.

This one growled, but answered the question, nonetheless. "I was... Familiarizing myself with this repulsive 'game' your mother likes so much..."

"Ah. The one where she beat you at?"

Vegeta grunted as a response.

"How long have you been 'familiarizing yourself' with it?" Trunks asked as he went to the refrigerator and rummaged about.

"...A while."

"_A while_?" he mocked.

"Mind your own business, boy. This is between your mother and I. No fucking way am I EVER going to let her have one over me! I will emerge victorious, next time!"

The demi-saiyan rolled his eyes at his father. Vegeta would quite often let his pride lead him and sometimes it would just make the situation worse.

Trunks smirked faintly as he brought out several plates with mouth-watering dishes his grandmother had made for him, out of the fridge. His mother never really had much of a talent in cooking; she may have inherited the brains, but when it came to feeding her family, everyone preffered either Bunny's delicious meals or take-out.

As Trunks sat down on the living room couch with his food, he glanced at his father from the corner of his eye. The cerulean-eyed teen snickered in between bites as the arrogant Saiyan contemplated on how to start the table game.

Vegeta stared long and hard at the tiny plastic coordinate board as if daring it to do something. So long and so hard, he almost wished he had laser vision to melt the damn thing. He knew there was something missing, but what was it? He had two cases, ten boats, five for each case, the red pins, the white pins...

Oh.

_'Grr...'_ Vegeta thought, trying very hard not to snarl for the sake of his pride, for he knew that the brat was silently mocking him, having realized what he was missing long ago and enjoying the scene, all the same.

"Trunks."

The teen stood up quickly, almost spilling his meals, but managed to catch most of it, only haven't rescued the precious beef steak and gravy-bathed mashed potatoes. Trunks groaned and faced his father slowly. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Get over here. Now."

"But-"

"NOW!" Vegeta roared.

"C-Coming!" Trunks literally flew all the way to the seat in front of Vegeta, his pre-dinner meal forgotten as he felt the rise of his father's ki.

"You will teach me how to conquer in this 'Battleship' and then you will be free to go and do as you please." Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled, signs that he was not in the mood and that absolutely NOBODY would defy his orders.

"Alright..."

* * *

"AAARGH!" Vegeta exclaimed as he flipped the entire table onto the floor.

Trunks sat in his chair somewhat aprehensively. He had been about to mark another hit on the Prince's biggest ship when this one unceremoniously turned the table. Literally.

He sighed as he chuked the red pin in his hand onto the floor, along with the others.

"How long have we been sitting like idiots here?"

Trunks looked at his father before checking his watch. He sighed miserably. "Twenty minutes and a half..."

Vegeta ran his hands through his hair in a frustrating motion and growled. All that and he still couldn't get the hang of the game.

"Dad, I would love to continue this, but..."

"But?" Vegeta urged, crossing his arms.

"...I have to get ready so I can go to Goten's and spar."

"Grr..."

"C'mon, Dad. I'll be doing something good, for a change... I'll be training instead of doing the office work!"

"..."

_Sigh_. "'Tell you what, I'll help you beat mom in the game if you let me go, now."

"...How, exactly?"

"Like this: I'll..."

* * *

Next family game night...

"Okay, Vegeta, you wanted a rematch? I'll give you a rematch." Bulma smiled coyly as she set up the five boats on the board.

"..." Vegeta said nothing as he set up his pieces as well, making the President raise a suspicious eyebrow, but she said nothing.

You go first, Vegeta."

Vegeta stood still, until finally...

"_F-4_." A voice rang in his ear.

"F-4."

The woman's eyes widened slightly and the onyx-eyed man smirked. "What's wrong, Onna? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. There was definitely something wrong going on. "Hit..."

Vegeta smirked once again and waited for her to make her move.

"Good." The same voice spoke and the Saiyan No-Ouji resisted the urge to flinch. Trunks' plan may be working, but Vegeta still didn't like the idea of taking orders from the brat.

You see, Trunks' method consisted of Vegeta putting on a tiny ear-piece in his left ear and a miniature camera attached to his blue fighting gi. There was another camera on Bulma's yellow scarf , unknow to her. Vegeta had pinned it on her when she was taking a shower, the scientist's outfit absentmindedly layed out on their bed.

Trunks could see everything that was going on from his own room and instructed Vegeta on what to do and which move to make.

"Your move, Onna."

* * *

The game went on smoothly for the next thirty minutes. Vegeta would mark a hit with the help of Trunks, and Bulma would silently sulk and look for the reason of the sudden winning streak.

She sighed, giving up, and waved her hand at her face. "Damn, it's hot in here. If it's alright with you, I'll just remove these." Bulma took off her super-constricting red heels, feeling the cool air touch her aching feet. Hey, if it's not hurting, it's not working!

In an impulse to rid herself of the heat, she also took off her scarf and discarded it under the table.

As he saw this, the Saiyan No-Ouji began to worry.

In his ear, Trunks cursed. "_Shit, we only had to sink her last boat! You shouldn't have let her take the scarf off!"_

Vegeta growled and unknown to Bulma, threw his ear piece onto the floor. It looked like he'd have to finish this solo.

"Something wrong, Veggie?" the blue-haired woman inquired.

"Onna, NEVER call me that."

"But what's the matter? You look scared."

"Scared, my ass."

"Alright, then move."

Crossing his arms, he weighed his choices. The red dots on his upper panel were the hits on her ships. So far, he'd been able to sink every one of them except the last one, which required two hits to pummel... Shit.

Bulma seemed to notice the sudden difficulty for him to pick a target and laughed. "Your concentration has been broken. You don't know where to hit, do ya?" she smiled mockingly.

"Not true." he grunted. "I am deciding wether to hit your pathetic little ship from the front or the back."

"Uh-huh," she nodded sarcastically. "So, enlighten me, Prince. Where is it?"

Vegeta stayed quiet and seethed. Bulma threw her head back and laughed louder, but soon calmed herself.

"Tell you what, why don't we just quit this and play a game a little more... _fun_?" her cerulean eyes sparkled deviously an a smirk adorned her face.

"Hmph, that is just a way for you to delay your defeat."

The CC President shrugged. "Call it as you want, but I still think the other game is better." she stood up and walked towards him, to then sit on his lap. "Because we both win." she added seductively.

The Prince still didn't cave, though, no matter how much he wanted to. "I will not-"

His breath caught in his throat as Bulma's mouth latched onto his neck. Her tongue traced the bite mark they had exchanged when they first made love, slowly and painfully.

With a growl, Vegeta stood up and threw her over his shoulder. Bulma giggled as he proceeded to carry her up to their room.

All the way there, Vegeta smirked, his pride not damaged one bit.

Because, one way or another, he still won something, right?

* * *

**End**

**Soooo... Good? Bad? Entertaining? Or just plain stupid? Tell me in a review and thanks for reading! :D**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


End file.
